The Warriors of Pieland
by VampiricKittens
Summary: Just the adventure-y stuff of the 5 clans surrounding the Great Jello Lake, Cupcakeclan, Marshmallowclan, Chocolateclan, Jelloclan, and Frostingclan, guided by their "wise" ancestors in Sprinkleclan. My first story. Rated T, just in case. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1: Lemonaderiver

Once upon a time there was a land called Pieland. Many cats inhabited Pieland, loving the independence and freedom. But one day, Marshmallowclan's loyal medicine cat, Lemonaderiver, received a prophecy from her warrior ancestors in Sprinkleclan… (dramatic music starts playing)  
"A cat will come, his color red, a cat will come and raise the dead. The dead will align at a Raven's call, and either peace or chaos will reign once and for all.

Chapter One: Lemonaderiver .:Marshmallowclan:.

Lemonaderiver woke up and shook the moss from her pelt. She still remembered the exact words to the prophecy, the graveness in the cat's voice. Maybe they were wrong... maybe it was just a joke. but she knew Sprinkleclan was never wrong. And they never, ever played jokes. Well, unless on April Fool's Day. And the annual Prank Day.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell Cakestar, won't I?" She said aloud. She walked out and was greeted by her sister, Rootbearfloat.

"Hi!" said Rootbearfloat happily. "Yummypaw was just out, and he saw the first hamburger plants of newleaf!" Yummypaw was Rootbearfloat's apprentice. Lemonaderiver smiled. Hamburger plants were a necessity of medicine kitties.

"Thank him, I needed more hamburger plants." She purred.

"Ok." Rootbearfloat skipped away. Lemonaderiver smiled. Grave prophecies could wait... She grabbed a bag of candy-coated mice from the fresh-kill pile and settled down to eat. Peppermintkit walked up.

"Hi, Lemonaderiver!" She said. "I'm bored, and I was wondering if maybe I could help with something?" Rootbearfloat glanced up at her sister and brother, Rainbowkit and Icecreamkit.

"Why aren't you playing with your siblings?" She asked, gesturing with her tail at them. Peppermintkit looked uneasily down at her paws.

"I dunno..." Lemonaderiver nodded understandingly. She could see potential in this kit...

"Yes, you can help. I need help sorting the old herbs from the new ones." She said.

"Ok!" purred Peppermintkit happily. She skipped away. After a while, she had finished a mouse and was putting the still-full bag back by the fresh-kill pile when she noticed Cakestar walking toward her. She waited for Cakestar. When Cakestar got to her, he greeted her. . "Sup." The white and blue tabby tom said, taking his sunglasses off to reveal sky blue eyes.

"Hi." Said Lemonaderiver. "What's up?

"Well, as you know, Peppermintkit, Rainbowkit, and Icecreamkit are nearing six moons." He said, cleaning his sunglasses with the back of his paw.

"And?" She said impatiently.

"Well, I think you need an apprentice..." He murmured. Lemonaderiver laughed.

"Cakestar, of course I'll take Peppermintkit as an apprentice." She said, smiling.

"Oh. Well, I knew that, of course... Ya, knew that... I'll go call the meeting right now." He said. He headed to Candyrock. Chuckling quietly to herself, Lemonaderiver walked over and waited. Cakestar cleared his throat, puffed out his chest, and yowled,

"ALL KITTIES OLD NUFF' TO MANUFACTURE AND PROCESS THEIR OWN SUGAR CODED DUM DUMS GATHER BELOW CANDYROCK, CUZ I GOT AN ANNOUNCEMENT, PEEPS!" Cats started sliding out of dens. Lemonaderiver saw: Pizzaface, Poisoneousapplesforless, Snowwhiteisgonnakickyourbutt, Darandompie, Moonpie, Yummypaw, Pizzaface, Doratheexplorer, , Rootbearfloat, Doughnutfoot and the countless kits. Cakestar cleared his throat.

"Could Gumkit, Caprisunkit, Peppermintkit, Rainbowkit, Hellokit, Icecreamkit," He drew a deep breath"S'moreskit, Coolkit, Buttkit, Bluestarisinsanekit and Firestarwasalwaysakit, please come up?" The named kitties came up. Cakestar looked at the first few kits.

"Gumkit, Caprisunkit, Peppermintkit, you three have reached six moons. That means you are ready to begin your training. Gumkit, until you become a warrior, you're name shall be Gumpaw. Darandompie, you are a great warrior. I believe you can mentor Gumpaw without killing him." Darandompie padded up, and he and Gumpaw touched noses. Then they walked down and sat to watch.

"Caprisunkit, until you receive you're warrior name, you're name will be Caprisunpaw. Pizzaface, you will mentor Caprisunpaw." They touched noses.

"Peppermintkit. Lemonaderiver believes she sees potential in you, and I do to. So you will not be a warrior apprentice, but a medicine cat apprentice. Until you receive you're medicine cat name, you're name shall be Peppermintpaw." Peppermintpaw started squealing as she touched noses with Lemonaderiver. Cakestar cleared his throat.

"Ok, this is getting boring. So, Yummypaw, you have accelerated in you're warrior training. From now on, you're name shall be Yummybacon. May Sprinkleclan give you chocolate. Got it?" Yummybacon nodded.

"Rainbowkit, Hellokit, Icecreamkit, S'moreskit, Coolkit, Buttkit, " Bluestarisinsanekit, Firestarwasalwaysakit, you're names are Rainbowpaw, Hellopaw, Icecreampaw, S'morespaw, Coolpaw, Buttpaw, Bluestarisinsanepaw, and Firestarwasalwaysapaw. You will be mentored by in this order: Doratheexplorer, Yummybacon, Doughnutfoot, Moonpie, Rootbearfloat, Snowwhiteisgonnakickyourbutt, Poisoneousapplesforless, and me. Got it, peeps? Good. Bye!" He fainted from naming so many kitties.


	2. Chapter 2: Sillykit and Chocolatekit

**_Chapter Two: Sillykit .:Chocolateclan:._**

When Sillykit first opened his eyes, the only thing he could think about is milk. He instinctively crept over to his mother and started suckling. He heard a cat say,

"A she-cat and a tom, Creamstar." His mother nodded and said,

"They're toats adorbs... I think the pink tom should be Sillykit." a ginger tom responded with,

"And the brown she-cat will be Chocolatekit. After our clan." Creamstar nodded. Sillykit fell asleep.

 ** _Five and Something-Somethingeth Moons Later..._**

Sillykit and Chocolatekit were racing from the nursery to the warrior's den.

"Sillykit is as slow as a slug!" Teased Chocolatekit playfully. Sillykit swiped his paw at her.

"Am not!" Sillykit mewed, racing ahead of her. Sillykit stumbled and did a faceplant. Chocolatekit laughed.

"You were saying?" She asked, walking over to him and sitting down. Sillykit glared at her.

"Never mind." He growled. Chocolatekit looked at him with sarcastic sympathy.

"But poor lil' kitty... Widdle Kitty did a fwacepwant!" She started licking him, as their mother usually did. Sillykit glared at her.

"I'm gonna kill you." Chocolatekit rolled her eyes.

"Mmm-hmm. I doubt it. See, I'm, like, older than you. That gives me sibling superiority." She puffed out her chest, her head tilted back as if looking at Sprinkleclan. Sillykit bunched up his legs and leaped at her. Chocolatekit yowled and tumbled back into the sand. They tussled like this for a while, until their father, Gingerbread, walked up. He glanced at them.

"You know, you're apprentice ceremony is the day after tomorrow. Are you sure you peeps are, well, ready?"

"Umm." The kits said in unison. "IDK. XD" Gingerbread snorted.

"Mmm-hmm. Well, Sprinklepelt is almost out. I'm going to the Gathering, you two-" He pointed his tail at the kits "go to bed. You want to rest well before your apprentice ceremony, don't you?" The kits nodded and scampered off like mice. Gingerbread sighed.

"Wutev."

 ** _The day after Tomorrow..._**

Creamstar jumped on High Piece Of Chocolate and puffed out her chest.

"ALL KITTIES OLD ENOUGH TO GO TO JAIL AND NOT JUVENILE PLACE OR WHATEVER, GATHER BELOW HIGH PIECE OF CHOCOLATE, CUZ I HAZ AN ANNOUNCEMENT! SO YAAA! IN UR SORRY LITTLE MUZZLES!" Creamstar likes to yell. But anyways, all the kitties of Chocolateclan were filing outside the dens (in strait lines, at voice level 1) and settling below High Piece Of Chocolate. Creamstar cackled evilly and grinned at everyone.

"Ok, kitties. LISTEN UP! Chocolatekit and Sillykit, my evil minions, come up so I can make you guys 'paws and give you mennnn-tors, mmm-kay?" Sillykit and Chocolatekit nodded and scampered up, and Cakestar pulled up a rolled-up One Direction poster. She held it over Sillykit's head and said in a business-like voice,

"Sillykit, ye brave night-" Correctedgrammar jumped on High Piece Of Chocolate and glared at Creamstar.

"That's not the correct word, you idiot. You're supposed to spell it 'knight', not 'night'! Does no one understand the beautiful art of correct grammar?" Creamstar rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Sillykit, ye brave _knight_ , Sprinkleclan acknowledges your supreme awesomeness, and therefore, you have earned your apprenticeship name... Sillypaw! Your mentor shall be Saturatedfat, Mmm kay? Good. Now, Chocolatekit, Sprinkleclan celebrates your awesome sarcasm skills, and gives you a for-now name, Chocolatepaw. Your mentor shall be Maplebacondonutbar, ok? Ok, thats all the new 'paws for now." Winking, she turned around and headed down the rock, into her den. Newely named Sillypaw and Chocolatepaw waltzed to the apprentice's den. Standing outside, Sillypaw grinned evilly at Chocolatepaw.

"Sis, we are now likeee, apprentices and stuff, doncha know? We have major, horrible challenges ahead of us. Therefore, we must have revenge on those evil warriors who are evil and stuff." Chocolatepaw nodded understandingly.

"You couldn't be more correct, bro. I mean, how dare those damn warriors not kill us? Why must they make us experience the adulthood of kittyness? Don't they have any sympathy?" Chocolatepaw whimpered.

"To revenge?"

"To wonderful, glorious, much-needed revenge." purred Chocolatepaw, drinking a bottle of wine.

"Yup." Both 'paws scampered to Marshmallowclan, where Cakestar looked at them questioningly.

"Wassup?"

"Oh, 'nufin. Where's Poisoneousapplesforless?" Asked Chocolatepaw. A night black she-cat sauntered up.

"Sup. I am Poisoneousapplesforless, I like revenge, I am the kitty version of the Evil Queen, she's from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves btw, and I'm here to help you with all your revenge-like needs." she said in a monotone voice, her eyes locked on a blood red Ipad. Chocolatepaw grinned.

"We want revenge on those evil, horrible warriors for forcing us to live and experience living."

"Ah, I see. Right now I have 52 people waiting for me to help them, but i'll add you to the list. Names?"

"Sillypaw and Chocolatepaw."

"Got it. You guys are number 53, you'll probably get a call in 24 hours or less."

"Thanks" the apprentices said, padding away. When Chocolatepaw and Sillypaw arrived at Marshmallowclan, they found Creamstar, her milky fur fluffed up, searching the dens and calling their names. Chocolatepaw looked uneasily at Sillypaw and whispered in his ear;

"Bro... She's gonna be pissed." Sillypaw glanced at Creamstar, and, seeing she was about to turn around and see them, jumped behind a random bush. Creamstar turned around and say Chocolatepaw and... the bush. Chocolatepaw looked at her with puppy eyes.

"MAH BABY KITTY KITTTT! WHERE U GO? LIKE SRSLY WHERE WAS U?" she said, only a teeny bit angry since Creamstar's fatal flaw is adorableness (shh), but they her mask of relief turned into confusion.

"Hey, you know your bro?"

"Sillypaw?"

"Ya."

"Yus, I know _of_ him."

"Where is he?"

"Behind the bush." Creamstar glared murderously at the bush, stalked over, and pushed some leaves away, only to find another adorbs kitty-kat with puppy eyes.

"WHY MUST MAH KITTY-KITS BE SO ADORBS?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hugging both of her kits with her claws unsheathed.

"Uh, mummy... your claws are unsheathed."

"Oops." she sheathed her claws. Correctedgrammar walked over.

"Do you have no brain? 'Adorbs' is not a real word, it is simply something lazy people say when they can't bring their mouth to say simply, 'adorable'. And as for 'KITTY-KITS' and 'kitty-kat' should not be used, 'KITTY KITS' is unnecessary capitalization, and 'kat' isn't even a real word. And 'yus'? Like, what? You say 'yes', not _yus._ Do those little red dots making up a line under misspelled words mean nothing to you? Jeez!" then he walked away. Creamstar grimaced.

"I should ban him from our clan." she growled. Lasertagisfun sashayed up.

"Why endure boring speeches when you can come to my laser tag par-tay? Be assured no cats named Correctedgrammar will be there. Call our number, 123-456-LOL now and get 0% off. But this is a limited deal, and will only last forever. Once again, that's 123-456-LOL." He walked away drinking coffee, pretending to ignore his clanmates smarting carpooling in their Smart Cars and speeding off to the laser tag par-tay.

 **Author(me)'s note: Hi peeps, thank you for reading the second chapter of The Warriors of Pieland, (if you did) starring awesome kits, Chocolatepaw and Sillypaw! And also, for those people who did read it, even if you thought it sucked, here's some waffles. (#) (#) (#) (#). Also, please review. Reviews make me happy :). And... I know the prophecy is really bad, but I planned it a long time ago and it will fit the story. Again... thank you for even reading! Sorry this author's note's so long. Uhh... Yeah. Bye bye! (#)**


	3. Clan Allegiances

**I've been wanting to do this, but I hadn't finished it. This is all the clans, and the cats in the clans. :)** **marshmallowclan**

 **Leader:** Cakestar

Apprentice, Firestarwasalwaysapaw

 **Deputy:** Roastedsugar

 **Medicine Cat:** Lemonaderiver

Apprentice, Peppermintpaw

 **Warriors**

Pizzaface

Apprentice, Caprisunpaw

Poisoneousapplesforless

Apprentice,Bluestarisinsanepaw

Darandompie

Apprentice, Gumpaw

Moonpie

Apprentice, S'morespaw

Yummybacon

Apprentice, Hellopaw

Doratheexplorer

Apprentice, Rainbowpaw

Rootbearfloat

Apprentice, Coolpaw

Doughnutfoot

Apprentice, Icecreampaw

Snowwhiteisgonnakickyourbutt

Apprentice, Buttpaw

 **Queens**

none

 **Elders**

none

 **chocolateclan**

 **Leader:** Creamstar

 **Deputy:** Gingerbread

Apprentice, Annabethpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Shinyenvelope

 **Warriors**

Jellybean

Lasertagisfun

Brownsugarisyummy

Sugarcoatedeverything

Selfiewaffle

Apprentice, Percypaw

Saturatedfat

Apprentice, Sillypaw

Maplebacondonutbar

Apprentice, Chocolatepaw

 **Queens**

Thesecondferncloud (expecting Lasertagisfun's kits)

Kits: Awesomekit, Swagkit, Omgkit, Emoticonkit, and Vampirickit

 **Elders**

Oldkitty

 **jelloclan**

 **Leader:** Iceestar

 **Deputy:** Puddingspoon

 **Medicine cat:** Coughsyrup

Apprentice, Flupaw

 **Warriors**

Tiggertail

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Djkitty

Lukeiamyourfather

Apprentice, Darthpaw

Harrypotter

Apprentice, Moldypaw

Voldemort

Apprentice, Snakepaw

Ichooseyoupikachu

Pickmepickme

Unleasheswrath

Fangirl

Pistachiopudding

Cuzimhappy

Apprentice, Musicpaw

 **Queens**

Quailcall

Kits: Meltedkit, Angelkit, Minekit, and Zombiekit

 **Elders**

none

 **cupcakeclan**

 **Leader:** Starstar

 **Deputy:** Fudgeswirl

 **Medicine cat:** Honeyfern

 **Warriors**

Beefjerky

Apprentice, Sexypaw

Cherryclaw

Apprentice, M&Mpaw

Cottoncandy

Apprenice, Merrypaw

Sodadrip

Apprentice, Candypaw

Pictureframe

Scratchnsniff

Apprentice, Stickerpaw

 **Queens**

none

 **Elders**

Hobbleleg

Oldswag

 **frostingclan**

 **Leader:** Hashtagstar

 **Deputy:** Baconbacon

 **Medicine cat: Curedaliments**

 **Warriors**

Highleap

Apprentice, Caremalpaw

Awesomesauce

Unicornhorn

Apprentice, Unipaw

Icecream

Bustedpinata

Fredmeyers

Obviousfacts

Apprentice, Youarereadingpaw

Dontreadthisname

Fluffypuppy

Apprentice, Prettypaw

 **Queens**

none

 **Elders**

none

 **sprinkleclan**

Sprinkleclan consists of all the dead cats, even evil ones. It is Pieland's version of Starclan.

 **Author(me)'s note: Well, those are the 5 clans of Pieland. I tried relate them to the real clans, Thunderclan is Marshmallowclan, since so many of Thunderclan's cats are kittypets and kittypets are usually soft, like marshmallows, Chocolateclan is Shadowclan, since Shadowclan's territory is all dark and stuff... and so is chocolate. Riverclan is Jelloclan cuz Jello is what makes up their rivers. Windclan is Cupcakeclan, because cupcakes, without frosting, are flat and if they're vanilla they kinda look like where Windclan lives. Skyclan is Frostingclan since frosting is at the top of a cupcake. Starclan is Sprinkleclan, because sprinkles are at the top of the frosting and are sometimes shaped like stars. So thats my reasoning... :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Puddingspoon&Hunting Parties

***gasps* OMG! I forgot the disclaimer for all the other chapters! Well, in case you thought i was one of the Erin Hunters, I'm... not. *cries* if I was, my writing would be much better. But i'm not. So... yeah. I also don't own Percy Jackson, My Little Pony, Peppermint wheels, Harry Potter, Mcdonalds, Olympus, or any the stores mentioned. Basically, I don't own 'nufin. Just my cats. *pets cats* and... I don't have anything against Safeway. Oh, and read the author's note at the bottom!**

Puddingspoon was bored. The patrols were already sent out, and the hunting parties had accquired enough food to feed like, a million clans. Nothing was fun anymore... He didn't even had an apprentice, Djpaw had become Djkitty a few moons ago. Sprinklepelt was almost out anyways, so he went to wherever deputies sleep and sleeped (err, went to sleep.) But he had a strange dream... :cue dramatic music:

 _He was standing in a small clearing gazing up at the sky. It was raining, but the rain was hard. In a second he recognized them... Star-shaped sprinkles. The sprinkles became so deep he couldn't breathe. He felt his lungs fill, and he blacked out_

Puddingspoon woke up with moss plastered to his fur. Could the dream mean anything? He ran to the medicine den and barged in, where Coughsyrup was organizing peppermint wheels (or whatever they're called) and humming the My Little Pony theme song. She turned around quickly, her eyes softening as she recognized him. Flupaw was in his nest, still asleep like the rest of the clan.

"Can I help you, Puddingspoon?"

"I had a dream."

"Ok...?"

"I think it means something."

"What's it 'bout?"

"I was in a clearing, and i drowned in star-shaped sprinkles falling from the sky." Coughsyrup widened her eyes.

"Oh _really?"_

Uhh... Yeah?"

"Well... Ok. Huh. I'll have to think about that one..."

"Ok..." He walked out into the clearing, to find all his clanmates staring at him.

"Where've you been? We were waiting for you to organize patrols and stuff!" growled Harrypotter.

"Good morning to you, too. I was talking to Coughsyrup." He said dryly. Angelkit pushed herself through the crowd.

"Pudingspoon?" she asked cutely.

"Yes, little Angelkit?" She looked up adorably.

"Awe you and Coughsyrup having a secwet welationship?" Puddingspoon did a facepaw.

"No."

"Ok" she scurried away. Sighing, Puddingspoon started organizing patrols.

 ** _patrol paper_**

hunting: Tiggertail, Tigerpaw, and Pickmepickme

hunting 2: Pistachiopudding, Voldemort, and Snakepaw

border: Harrypotter, Moldypaw, and Djkitty

border 2: Lukeiamyourfather, Darthpaw, and Unleasheswrath

crowding around the piece of paper, the kitties grouped into patrols and left. Puddingspoon turned on his Ipod and listened to :insert whatever song you want here:, tuning out the sound of the world.

 **Thats all i can really write about Puddingspoon... I don't really like him. Yeah... So I'm gonna do a different cat from Jelloclan, and I think i'kk do Hunting 2, to show a hunting party in Pieland. They're... different.**

When the kitties got to their hunting territory, the food store mall, Pistachiopudding got out his wallet from his manpurse.

"Ok, my feline friends. At this mall, we have Fred Meyers, Safeway, Target, Wall-mart, Whole Foods, Costco, PCC, The Metropolian Market, Celestial Foods, and uhhh… Red Robin. I'm giving all three of you 99999 dollars, go buy as much food as possible. And _don't,_ I repeat, _don't,_ buy another electronic thing of any kind, Snakepaw." Snakepaw pouted.

"But I want the new Pokemon game, Alpha Sapphire!" He whined. Pistachiopudding blinked.

"You play Pokemon?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok, then you can get it if you let me play to."

"And me!" interjected Voldemort.

"And me!" said a random twoleg.

"TWOLEG! AHHHHH!" screamed the cats, diving into a tree. The twoleg sighed.

"Nobody ever shares… Don't they know sharing is caring?" One of the cats threw 1 dollar to the twoleg.

…

…

The twoleg walked away happily, and the three jumped back down. All of a sudden, Voldemort came up with a genius, money-saving plan...

"Hey guys! I came up with a genius, money-saving plan!" The genius said with money-saving authority. Snakepaw and Pistachiopudding looked at the money-saving genius questionably.

"O great money-saving genius, what genius, money-saving plan has thee thought up?" said the cats, bowing. Voldemort The Money-Saving Genius grinned.

'I say, we break in and just take stuff." The other two gasped.

"That plan is ingenius! We get free stuff, and more money to spend on Xboxes and i'm sure Sprinkleclan won't mind at all." said Snakepaw happily. Pistachiopudding nodded in agreement. Voldemort checked his watch.

"We've been standing here wasting time so long, everywhere is closed unless Mcdonalds. Let's break into Safeway, it's on the other side of the parking lot so no one from Mcdonalds will see us." He said geniusly.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" yowled Percypaw. Puddingspoon arched an eyebrow.

"Uhh, why are you here again?" Percypaw gave him a why-do-you-think-i'm-here look.

"I'm here to say 'FOR OLYMPUS!'. That's my thing, you know. Olympus is my thing."

"Oh. Ok, then." Percypaw cleared his throat.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" yowled Percypaw. Pistachiopudding, Snakepaw, and Voldemort charged to Safeway, broke in, and stole all their food. Then they casually walked back to camp with Percypaw.

 _Back at ze camp..._

When the four got back to camp and told Iceestar about Voldemort's genius, money-saving plan, the clan had a vote and decided Voldemort should be leader, Iceestar should be deputy, and Puddingspoon could be third in command.

 _Sprinkleclan..._

The cats of Sprinkleclan were watching the clans though their giant TV, eating popcorn. Marshmallowstar, Chocolatestar, Jellostar, Cupcakestar, and Frostingstar, the first leaders and definitely the most kewlest, were watching the cats of Jelloclan cheer for Voldemort as leader.

"Well, they sure are enthusiastic." remarked Chocolatestar. Cupcakestar growled.

"Don't they know they can't just retire a leader, they have to _kill_ them? Haven't they learned at all from Nightstar, that cat from Shadowclan?" The other leaders stiffened.

"Those cats are crazy. Have you heard their _names?_ Jayfeather! Brambleclaw! _Yellowfang!_ " Growled Jellostar. "Cats named after stuff cats actually know about is crazy. Cats named after candy, fandoms, and other stuff are the real deal."

"Agreed." mewled all the other kitties in agreement. Jellostar sighed.

"I guess we should make an acceptation and allow Voldemort to become a leader, he is a money-saving genius after all. But lets have a vote. Scream at the top of your lungs if you vote for Voldemort to be a leader." The TV room had never been so loud.

"Well, I guess everyone agrees. Voldemort can become a leader next chapter about us."

"KK."

 **Author(me)'s Note: Hi people! I tried to make that chapter a little bit long, which I kind of failed to do, because today i'm going on a five-day trip, no wifi, no Fanfiction. I will still be writing, just not** ** _posting._** **I'll probably post in six days. Also, I tried to have better** **grammar.** **And... It may not seem like it, but I might need a few more kitties. So if you suggest them, I'll add them. All i need is name and gender, but you can add personality if you want. Also, if you can suggest warrior names for all the kits and 'paws, that would be very helpful. See, I didn't plan the names very well, and I don't have any names planned. I just used names and plan twice. Thanks!**

 **-VampiricKittens**


	5. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare (kinda)

Cupcakeclan's Truth or Dare! Yay!

"I wanna do something…" whined Starstar, rolling around on Highcupcake. Sodadrip shrugged.

"We could play truth or dare." Cherryclaw, who was reading intentionally crappy fanfiction on her Kindle, rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… No. Truth and Dare fanfics are horrible! They're in almost all the Hall of Shame fanfics! it's cliche! Ugh. No." Starstar waved her paw.

"Cherryclaw, you're no fun. Sodadrip is super smarty-pants! We are toats doing Truth or Dare!"

"We'll get FLAMES!" Cried Cherryclaw.

"Whatever." In conclusion, Cherryclaw ran away. Starstar grinned.

"TO TRUTH OR DARE!"

 _ **A Few Minutes Later...**_

All the cats of Cupcakeclan gathered outside and sat in a circle. Starstar rubbed her paws together.

"Well, my evil minions, who shall go first?"

"Me." mewled M&Mpaw. Starstar gestured with her mutant cyborg arm for him to start. He turned to Merrypaw.

"Merrypaw, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas." Merrypaw's eyes widened.

"But they aren't nice to Santa!"

"Curse Santa. I don't care."

"You don't like Santa?!"

"Not only that, I don't even _believe_ in Santa." Merrypaw's usually happy face transformed into a mask of rage. She pinned him to the ground and held her red and green paw at his neck.

"Take that back."

"Never."

" _Take that back."_ She growled dangerously.

"No. And BTW, you still have to do it. It's Truth or Dare."

"Or what?"

"Torture."

"Which is what?"

"Watching an even scarier Santa movie…. duh." Merrypaw stood up.

"Fine. I'll do it." She padded into the clan movie theater. Starstar clapped her paws together, and they time traveled to the end of the movie. Merrypaw emerged from the theater, her eyes wide.

"Merrypaw does NOT like that movie. Never watch again." She said. Starstar shrugged.

"Well, you watched it. Choose your next victim." Merrypaw turned to Sodadrip (the one who started this).

"Sodadrip, truth or dare?"

"Hmm…Truth."

"Sodadrip, why do you have Justin Beiber posters on the wall in your secret hidden den in the forest?" Sodadrip looked confused.

"How do you know that?"

"So you don't deny it?"

"Well…"

"Yea?"

"Well, if you know, I guess I have to tell you. It's because Justin Beiber is a good singer."

"Um, what?"

"Justin Beiber is swag."

"Please excuse me to throw up." Merrypaw walked away. Sodadrip gaped after her.

"She doesn't like Justin Beiber?"

"Sweetie, _no one_ in this clan likes Justin Beiber, except you." Mewled Sexypaw, reaching up to pat him on the shoulder. Sodadrip hmmped. Starstar sighed.

"I'm bored again. Can we do something else?"

" _YES!"_ screamed the clan.

"Ok, ok. What should we do now?" Fudgeswirl looked at her List O' Stuff.

"We could go bowling." The cats nodded in agreement, so the clan piled into their double decker bus and drove away.

 _ **A few seconds after the clan drives away…**_

Cherryclaw padded into camp and looked around.

"Where are those idiotic morons?"

No one answered. Cherryclaw sighed.

"Those cowards. Couldn't stand their own crappiness." She settled down in the movie theater and ate some nachos.

 **Author(me)'s Note: That was… Hard. For the last whatever it was, i've been experiencing extreme laziness. First it was camping, but now i have no excuse, so i decided to write it. So there it is. Not very good, but at least I did it. I hope my very short Truth or Dare was ok. Also, so far I have 5 reviews, 1 favorite, and 2 follows! Awesome! *Hugs* I would like to say thank you to those four people for reviewing, but especially the person who reviewed TWICE! I didn't want to say their username, in case they want to be hidden n' stuff. Anyways. I shall quit my rambling on. But one more thing. If you're bored or anything, look up Secret Garden Coloring Book or Enchanted Forest Coloring Book. Then go to images. They're…. Amazing. Seriously. Just wow. Like, it's sold out on amazon. I got Enchanted Forest yesterday, and it's the main reason i haven't been writing. Well, I shouldn't be advertising for that. Sorry. I'll stop now. Sorry for the short chap. I don't know when i'll update again, I actually am pretty busy. Ok, ok, i'll stop now. Please review if you have the time!**

 **-Vampirickittens**


	6. Chapter 5: Caremalpawlovesfrostingstar

**This chap is not so good, I've almost run outta ideas... :sigh:**

 ** _In some part of the forest..._**

"NARWHALS, NARWHALS, SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN..." screamed Awesomesauce. Awesomesauce furrowed his brow.

"Wait, bruh, I'm not awesome enough to have my name in bold?" He growled to Vampirickittens. Vampirickittens shrugged.

"Soz. I'll do it again."

"NARWHALS, NARWHALS, SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN..." screamed **Awesomesauce. Awesomesa-**

 **"** NOT THAT PART! ONLY THE NARHWHALS!" growled **Awesomesauce**. Vampirckittens sighed.

"Ur da boss."

"Correct."

"Actually, that was sarcasm." said Vampirickittens happily. " _I_ am the narrarator. I am _the boss._ You are a minor character. In fact, if I wanted to, I could make a giant shark kill you." **Awesomesauce's** eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would."

ALL OF A SUDDEN, A GIANT SHARK CAME OUT OF A RAINBOW AND ATE AWESOMESAUCE'S FACE OFF VERY, VERY SLOWLY! AND AWESOMESAUCE COULD DO NOTHING ABOUT IT.

"You didn't put my name in bold." grumbled dead Awesomesauce.

"Don't be jealous." Said **_VAMPIRICKITTENS_** snidely.

"No fair! You get italics, bold, AND underlining! AND ALL CAPSIES! AND WHO USES THE WORD SNIDELY ANYWAYS?!" **_VAMPIRICKITTENS_** gave Awesomesauce a new name.

"You're mean." muttered Stupidsauce, stomping away. **_VAMPIRICKITTENS_** grinned.

"Ok, story now! BTW, Dead Stupidsauce is now an antagonist. So i can MAYBE put my T rating to use! Oh, and an antagonist is a bad guy. Like a stormtrooper or Swiper the Fox! Also,I have absolutely no idea what 'snidely' means, and I'm to lazy to look it up. And can someone please tell me the difference between 'to' and 'too'? Oh, and I don't own anything. Anyways."

 ** _They were just having a party..._**

"We are having a party." announced Hashtagstar. The kitties of the wondrous Frostingclan nodded.

"Party."

"Narwhal."

"Narwhal."

"Why are we even doing this?" muttered Unicornhorn.

"Because **_VAMPIRICKITTENS_** , the author of this story, doesn't know how to write the beginning of a chapter." interjected Fluffypuppy helpfully, in her usual helpful way.

"Wait, I'm in a bad story? No fair! Why can't i be in a good story, like Warriors: Firestar's Quest?" complained Obviousfacts.

"She didn't say it was bad... But I thought it was obvious." muttered Bustedpiñata.

"It wasn't obvious."

"How do you know?"

"I know what's obvious. It's in the name."

"If that was true, I would be a busted piñata."

"I'm gonna bust your piñatas if you two don't shut up." squeaked a mouse, who was holding a mouse-sized stick people use to bust piñatas.

Surprisingly, the cats shut up. The mouse walked away. When it left, the cats were bored.

 ** _In another part of the forest..._**

A pink and white she-cat shook her head and turned off her clan security camera and sighed dejectedly.

"I'm so boreddddddd!" she complained to Cindy, her pet Gummy Bear. Cindy shrugged.

"Maybe you should eat some candy." Her eyes brightened for a moment, then dulled again.

"It's never the same."

"Cakeicing-"

"Don't talk to me, Cindy. Please. Just leave me alone."

"You said you were bored..."

"I was just saying it. I didn't want a conversation." Cindy sighed and turned away.

"Your cats would do something if they knew..." she murmured.

"I don't want to hear about it. They're not my cats anymore."

"But don't you remember Candyclan? Your days as Cakestar?" Candyicing laughed hollowly.

"My idiotic brother took care of that. Stole my clan, and my name. No one even remembers, nowadays. Even the elders don't tell stories anymore. No one remembers. It's been to many moons."

"Also their memories were stolen..."

"They remembered for the first few _years._ It wasn't the memories. It was simply they just didn't care."

"If you want to think that, fine. You could at least eat some candy. You know you want some. You haven't had any for years."

"Candy is only a small chunk of the slightly poisoned chocolate bar that is my life."

"You didn't used to think that. Has it only recently been poisoned?"

"No. The poison is more heavy around the middle."

"Yet another Cakeicingism."

"Yep."

"You used to be so happy. I wish I could help."

"Can you push Cakestar into a gummy snake pit?"

"No, he's to fat." Cakeicing sighed.

"Well, you can't help then. All I want is some sugar."

"Candy has sugar in it."

"Your mom got rid of it all and replaced it with sugar-free candy when you had a sick day. I'm gonna stalk the clans." With that, she turned back on her clan security camera and put on her headphones. Cindy just sighed and ate Swedish Fish.

 ** _Back in Frostingclan (again)..._**

"Hey guys, do you ever feel like someone's stalking you?" asked Prettypaw. Caremalpaw shrugged.

"I dunno. But I do feel like we're getting watched."

"Maybe." muttered Youarereadingpaw.

"It's so boring in this clan."

"This is a very boring chappie."

"I wish Frostingstar would come visit us." said Caremalpaw dreamily.

"Agreed." mewled Youarereadingpaw. "She is HAWT!"

The she-cats padded out of the apprentice den. Caremalpaw and Youarereadingpaw looked at each other in confusion.

"I wonder why they left."

"No idea."

"She-cats are _strange._ "

"Read my mind, bro."

 **Author(me)'s note: I'm so sorry i haven't updated. I know that chappie wasn't so good, but I haven't really had time. I just returned from a very long trip, where i didn't have any time to work on this story. My next chappie won't be in a few weeks, I just don't got enough ideas. BTW, Cakeicing is my first cat suggested to me, she isn't in my allegiances. She is Cakestar's sister, I did that because their names are so alike. Well, I suppose that's all. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **-VampiricKittens**


	7. Chapter 6: Before the Gathering, Part 1

**_In the brave and valiant marshmallowclan..._**

Cakestar yawned and looked at his watch. 5 seconds until they could go to the gathering.

4 seconds.

3 seconds.

2 seconds.

1 second.

no seconds.

"AGHHH! WE'S GONNA BE LATE! GO TO THE GATHERING WE MUST! AGGH! I TOTALLY DID NOT EXPECT WE HAD TO GO NOW!" He screamed as his loyal minions... No, clanmates, streamed out of their dens looking like a bunch of brain-dead robots. Cakestar walked up to Pizzaface.

"Yo. Pizzaface. Why do you and all mah other homies look like a bunch of brain-dead robots?" Pizzaface rolled his dead-looking eyes.

"Vampirickittens just read Divergent and Insurgent, and now she has one of the main plot thingys stuck in her mind. She can't stop thinking about it. Yawn. Duh."

"STOP GIVING STUFF AWAY! I COMMAND YOU! YOU HAVE RUINED IT ALLL!"

"And yet... Life goes on."

"Shut up. You aren't even brain dead."

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Um, yeah."

"WELL I'M DIVERGENT! I LIKE KNIVES AND CHEESE! IN YOUR FACE!"

"Lets just go."

 ** _In the beautiful and awe-inspiring chocolateclan..._**

The kittens of Chocolateclan (yay alliteration!) were bored. Usually when kittens are bored it is bad.

not good.

anyways, the kittens were bored. Swagkit, the leader of the kittens, tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm. What shalt we do, my fellow comrades?" The kittens tapped their chins thoughtfully.

"I dunno. Lets go outside. They walked away, and saw Chocolatepaw and Sillypaw laughing evilly and looking in a bag.

 **FLASHBACK!**

Remember, at the start of our brave journey (chapter two, I mean), Sillypaw and Chocolatepaw wanted revenge on the clans for making them experience the world, how unfair it is, bla bla bla, and they went to Poisoneousapplesforless for help? REMEMBER?! Well, now they have guns. lots and lots of guns. Well, paintball guns. Did I not mention that before? Oops. Well, they do.

 **END OF FLASHBACK!**

Swagkit shrugged and walked up to the two. Sillypaw closed the bag and looked suspiciously at the kittens.

"Whassup?" Swagkit smiled like the kitten he is.

"We're bored. What you doing?" Sillypaw and Chocolatepaw exchanged a complex series of looks, then sighed. Chocolatepaw clapped her paws, and the kittens and 'paws were sucked into a fabulous void.

 ** _In the void..._**

Chocolatepaw, dressed in a tuxedo for no apparent reason, glared at the kittens. She cleared her throat.

"To know what wonders are in this bag, you must complete the pledge. Put your front left paws on you heads, and stand on your tail." The kittens put their paws on their heads and stood on their tails.

"Now repeat what I say. _I pledge..."_

"Now repeat what I say. _I pledge..."_

" _To never, ever, tell anycat about this society._ "

" _To never, ever, tell anycat about this society."_

 _"_ _Even under the influence of torture."_

 _"_ _Even under the influence of torture."_

 _"_ _Even if they offer me cupcakes."_

 _"_ _Even if they offer me cupcakes."_

"Good." Sillykit pulled out the paintball guns. He tossed one to each cat. "We plan to invade the gathering, and leave no one standing. Got it?" The kittens nodded vigorously.

"Once again, good. Let's go to the gathering."

 ** _Out of the void..._**

The cats walked away as if nothing had happened.

 **Author(me)'s note: That was the first half of what the cats do before this next gathering. (The whole thing was taking forever to copy and paste, so i did it in halves.)**


	8. Chapter 6: Before the Gathering, Part 2

**_In the harmoniously chaotic jelloclan..._**

As we know, Voldemort is going to become leader. Here is his ceremony...

Voldemort zapped to the gatoradepool, took a straw, and drank some. Yum, he said.

He opened his eyes, realizing he was in Sprinkleclan. There were nine cats impatiently waiting to give him lives. The first cat, a small, wrinkly green cat stepped forward.

"Yodastar, my name is. Leader of ancient Jediclan, I am. Give you the Yodastar-speaking life, I do." He took out a glowing green thing and tapped Voldemort on the head, then walked away. A silvery she-cat stepped forward.

"My name is Flutesong. I give you the life of not making sucky music." She said in a musical voice, tapping Voldemort with a tuba. The next cat flew forward on a sleigh.

"Ho Ho Ho! My name is Sandyclaws! I give you the life of jollyness and fatness! Ho Ho Ho!" He threw a present at him. The next cat walked up.

"I am DoctorWhoIsSoAwesomeHeHasAWarriorCatNamedAfterHim. I give you the life of traveling in a phone box thingy. BYE!" He hit him over the head with his sonic screwdriver thingy. The next cat drifted up.

"My name is Clashofclans. I give you the life of clashing with clans." He hit him with a sword.

"I am known as Lexiconmouser, I deliver to thou the life concerning dictionary and thesaurus usage." She threw a thesaurus at him. Two cats walked up.

"We are Siamesekitty and Siamesekittycat, and we give you the life of Disney and the life of twins." The last cat sashayed up.

"I am Lastlife. I give to you your last life." She walked away, and all the cats chanted, "VOLDESTAR! VOLDESTAR! VOLDESTAR!" Voldestar woke up and zapped back to his clan.

"To the gathering we go!"

 ** _In the fun and joyous cupcakeclan..._**

The five apprentices of Cupcakeclan gathered at the entrance of the elder's den. Stickerpaw knocked his sticker coated paw on the sticker coated door and heard a voice scream, "Come in, mah peeps!" The 'paws walked in. Oldswag looked up.

"Hello, my peeps! Come to hear my LOL-worthy tales?" The cats nodded. "Good. So one day, there was a banana, and he was eating chocolate, and then I was there, and I was like, YA! And then, he exploded, cuz he was actually a dog, and dogs cant eat chocolate. Then the explosion turned into the clans." Starstar stuck her face in.

"Time for the gathering, mah peeps!" Sexypaw frowned.

"But this is so little about us! We needs more!"

"I know, but I actually don't care. TO THE GATHERING WE GOOOO!"

 ** _In the dark and mysterious frostingclan..._**

Youarereading paw and Obviousfacts were playing warrior's chess. Youarereadingpaw laughed evilly. "I have the winning strategy. You will lose. Now!" He moved forward his banana, bumped his giblet, and untiarad Obviousfacts's Princess Celestia. Obviousfacts smirked.

"Fine. However, I have Swag!"

"Who's Swag?"

"He is swag!"

"He is not swag. I am swag." Obviousfacts held up a tiny figure of Swag, essence of swag. "

"Swag says he is swag, and you are not swag."

"Tell Swag that he will die."

"Swag says no. Gathering time!"

 **Author(me)'s note: That's what each of the clans do before this gathering. I know it gets boring and short in the end, but I'm tired. I hope you guys like it! Next chapter is the gathering. I don't own Divergent, Princess Celestia, Disney, Yoda, Gatorade, or Doctor Who. Please review, Thanks! :)**


End file.
